The Phantom of Wonderland
by Chucklehead1
Summary: After the March Hare pulled off his production of "Rabbit and Juliet" for the Queen's beloved "Shakespaw in the Park," he got a bit cocky and reasoned that the next logical step was to direct a production of "The Phantom of Wonderland." (AIW and PotO crossover)


After the March Hare pulled off his production of _Rabbit and Juliet_ for the Queen's beloved "Shakespaw in the Park," he got a bit cocky and reasoned that the next logical step was to direct a production of _The Phantom of Wonderland_.

Hare awoke early on the day of auditions and donned his red directing beret and colorful scarf. He looked in the mirror and nodded satisfactorily. He looked like just a famous director. After breakfast he headed to the table he set up in the forest for auditions. As he entered the clearing he noticed a familiar top-hatted figure with his head on the table snoring.

"Hatter?" Hare asked.

The host's head shot upward and he blinked rapidly. "I'm ready!" He yelled.

"What part are you auditioning for?"

"The Phantom of course, Hare. I actually look like him based on the accounts I've read."

"Great! Here's the scene you need to read from. It's during the masquerade bash. You can have a few minutes to prepare if you need them."

"Nope. I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?"

Hatter scanned the paper at lightning speed before placing it back onto the table and clearing his throat. His expression changed to a much more sinister one. His bright blue eyes seemed to dull. He began.

"Why so silent great Tweedles?"

The host sang eerily, sending shivers down the Hare's spine. Hatter slowly stepped forward.

"Did you think that I had left you for good?"

He took another step.

"Have you missed me good Tweedles?"

He stepped forward again.

"I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score...Don Juan Wonderland!"

The host stepped even closer, a strange gleam in his eye that Hare had never seen before, in all the years that they had been friends.

"I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember

there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!"

The host turned as if Christine was standing next to him. He leaned forward.

"Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!"

He yelled before beginning to laugh hysterically.

Hare began clapping furiously, stopping the host mid-laugh. His performance was amazing, so amazing that Hatter managed to scare the March Hare. But who are we kidding? Hare isn't too difficult to scare.

"Bravo Hatter! Bravo! You got the part!" He threw some glitter from his jacket pocket and began to clap.

The host's cold expression warmed and he returned his normal self.

"All right!" He cried. "I'll get home and work on my costume. The Phantom has got to have a dapper top hat!"

"How true that is!" The hare agreed, mimicking his chum's phrase as the Queen came through the forest followed by Rabbit.

"Hare! I will be playing La Carlotta in your production of The Phantom of Wonderland."

"But, your majesty! You have to audition."

The Queen's eyes widened and she stepped up to the Hare.

"I have to what?" She asked sharply.

Rabbit skated over to Hare. He cleared his throat and removed a scroll from his pocket. He then flicked his wrist and it unraveled, bumping into Hare's sparkly yellow shoe.

"Let's see here..." he mumbled, looking through the scroll. "Ah yes! Her majesty can play whatever part in whatever production produced in Wonderland that she chooses."

The Red Queen nodded in approval.

Hare gulped. "Right. I'll put you down on the list. You'll need a couple of costumes. Here." He gingerly handed the list of costumes as well as a script to the Queen.

She snatched them with a sweet smile. "Why thank you Mr. Hare. Rabbit! Call the royal tailor right away!" She bellowed as the Rabbit skated behind her back to the palace.

"The rehearsal is tomorrow at ten!" The March Hare yelled after them.

"Hello Mr. Hare." Alice said softly as she emerged from the other direction. She noticed his bright red beret. "Are you putting on another play?"

"Why yes! It's _The Phantom of Wonderland_! Would you like to audition?"

"Well, what part can I audition for?"

Hatter looked over his list.

"You can audition for the lead role of Christine. Here, sing this."

He handed Alice some sheet music as the Tweedles walked into the clearing.

"If you need some time to practice you can have a few minutes."

Alice took the paper with a nod before she walked over to near a trees and began to sing softly.

"Hello Dum! Dee!" Hare greeted the brothers. "Are you here for auditions too?"

"Of course! We want to audition for the Tweedles of course. According to the legend, they're our ancestors." Dee stated with a grin.

"Great!" Hare handed them the script. They took a moment and then began.

"Dear Dum what a splendid bash."

"The beginning of a great new year!"

"What a night! I'm impressed!"

"Well I do my best!"

"Here's to us!" The pair said in unison, pretending to raise glasses.

"A toast for Wonderland!"

"Too bad the Phantom can't be here!"

Hare nodded approvingly. Great job you two! Here are your scripts. Rehearsal is tomorrow at ten, right here. See you then!" He handed the eager Tweedles the scripts as Alice approached him.

"I'm ready." Alice sighed nervously.

"Okay, go ahead." Hare said, smiling. "Don't be nervous."

The young blonde took a deep breath and began.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!"

The girl practically yelled, sounding more like Carlotta than she intended. Hare tried not to wince. His ears were very sensitive.

"Remember me, once in a WHILE please promise me you'll try!"

Hare raised up his hand silently, looking away. Alice stopped singing and looked down at her feet.

"Alice," he sighed and thought for a moment. Her face fell. "You can be Meg. Here is the script. Be here tomorrow morning at ten."

The girl's smile returned. "I can't wait! Thanks Hare!" Alice left.

The Cheshire Cat appeared above the March Hare's head. "Is there a part left for me?" he purred.

"That depends." Hare put his yellow gloved hands on his hips. "Can you sing?"

The cat chuckled. "Of course I can sing."

"Well, I do need a Piangi. It looks like you're my only choice. Here's the script. Be here tomorrow morning at 10."

"Great!" The cat exclaimed as he took the script and disappeared.

Hare sat at the table and sighed. "I have every main character except Christine and Raoul. What will I do?" He asked no one in particular.

"Pssst!" A voice called from the bushes.

"Hello?" Hare replied, looking about the clearing.

Rabbit slowly skated out of the bushes. "I would like to audition for the role of Viscount Raoul de Chagny." he whispered, twirling his furry hands nervously. "Although it's funny because you really struck me as a Raoul."

Hare scoffed. "I'm not an actor. I'm a director. Here. Sing this halfway decently and you've got the part."

Rabbit nodded and began. "No more talk of darkness,

forget these wide-eyed fears-"

Hare stopped him right there. It actually wasn't half bad. "Okay Rabbit. Here's the script see you at 10 tomorrow morning for the first read through and rehearsal...that is if I can find a Christine."

"Oh dear, Hare. You really haven't found a Christine yet? Well I did hear the Duchess was coming by to audition."

"Oh wonderful!" Hare exclaimed with relief.

"Do you have the ensemble together?"

"Oh yes, I have some people coming from Hinterland."

"Well, good luck Hare. See you tomorrow."

Sure enough, the Duchess showed up a few minutes later.

"March Hare? Are you the one in charge of this production?" She asked.

"Yes. Will you be reading for Christine?"

"Oh no. I would but I simply don't have the time to rehearse for a lead role. I'll be reading for Madame Giry."

The March Hare sighed. "You've got the part. Here's the script. Be here at ten tomorrow morning."

The Duchess left and Hare waited, and waited, and waited for more people to audition. Finally the caterpillar lumbered into the clearing as the sun began to set.

"Helloooo Hare. I'm sorry but I will not be auditioning. I don't act." the wise pupa noticed the March Hare's forlorn expression. "What'sss the matter?" he asked.

"I have all of the roles filled but Christine. I can't produce _The Phantom of Wonderland_ without a Christine!"

Caterpillar nodded and pondered the situation for a moment. "What about you? You have the voice Hare. I have heard you sing."

"Me? As Christine? That's just silly."

The bug shrugged. "Take my advice or don't but what other choice do you have?"


End file.
